1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to integrated circuit devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to communication with a packaged memory device.
2. Background Art
To enable electronic equipment such as laptops and mobile phones to become smaller, integrated circuit (IC) packages that may be contained in these devices have been becoming smaller. One approach for reducing the size of electronic packages includes stacking two or more chips or dice in these packages. Each of these dice may be, for example, a processor, input/output device, graphical co-processor, a digital signal processor, nonvolatile and/or volatile memory, and the like.
Conventional IC packages may include more than one IC die. Such packages may provide robust communication between the included IC dice, improved processing power per unit area and/or increased functionality per unit area. Many packaging systems exist for protecting multiple dice and for coupling the IC dice to each other and/or to various external elements. However, the arrangement of an individual IC's input/output (I/O) contacts has, to date, constrained whether and/or how that IC might be adaptable for use in such a packaging system. By contrast, there is an increasing need for ICs to be utilized in various custom packaging, package-on-package (POP) and/or other use cases. Current packaging techniques have not adequately met this increasing need.